


Persephone

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You become the Goddess of Spring and fall in love with the Ruler of the Underworld, Steve Rogers.





	1. Chapter 1

You were six years old the first time you saw him. Not that you really remember that meeting very well. Hell, half the time you weren’t even sure it wasn’t a dream. You’d been playing in a field, Wild Flowers all around and your mother and her priestesses watching your gleeful twirls. You saw his black dog first. It’s tail wagging wildly you’d chased after it, not paying attention to where you were headed, not realizing how far you were going from your mother. You’d lost the dog before you’d been able to get close enough to pet it, which had been your ultimate goal. You had wandered far enough away from your mother and her priestesses that you couldn’t be sure where they were. So, like any six-year-old who couldn’t find their parent you’d started to cry.

You’d been so caught up in your own despair at never seeing your mother again that you hadn’t noticed the soft footfalls coming toward you. At least not until a gentle voice spoke.

“Hello Little Flower. What has you so upset?”

“I-I can’t find m-m-mother!” You’d wailed hardly seeing the man through your tears.

“Let’s go find her shall we?” He’d offered you his hand and you’d taken it, he’d talked about the flowers and pretty trees you’d passed. He’d asked if you’d seen any deer or bunnies, in general he’d kept you calm. You’d reached the top of a small hill and seen one of the Priestesses searching frantically for you.

“Maria!” You’d cried letting go of the hand of the man and rushing into her arms.

“Thank you.” She’d said softly nodding before hurrying you to your mother.

The second time you’d seen him was on your 18th birthday. Your Mother had gathered all of the other gods and goddesses to celebrate your coming of age, the day you’d begin your journey to becoming a goddess on your own.

It had been overwhelming, all the attention on you, so you’d snuck out. Your arms were leaning against the cool stone railing of the balcony as you looked out over the world below you.

“Hello Little Flower.” You hadn’t turned around, waiting until he joined you at the railing. “Isn’t this your party?” You’d remembered those eyes.

“It is.” You’d agreed as the warmth of him washed over you, he put off a lot of heat. You glanced over at him and were momentarily stunned at what you saw.

He has light brown hair, that you’d remembered from before, these intensely beautiful blue eyes, a strong jaw, high cheekbones, a straight nose and soft pink lips that had slowly curled into a smile as you’d studied him.

“Do you remember me?” He’d asked.

“Vaguely. You helped me find Mother when I was lost.”

“I did. Are violets still your favorite flower?” You didn’t remember telling him that.

“They are.”

“Good.” He’d smiled producing a beautiful glass violet from his pocket. “Happy birthday.”

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

“Why aren’t you inside?”

“This whole thing was Mother’s idea. I don’t really care for large groups of people. This is really Mother’s idea of fun.” He was quiet next to you, those blue eyes thoughtful when you’d glanced over at him. “I’m sorry this is probably very boring.” You’d told him with a smile.

“No, no it’s nice. I can’t stay long but I did want to make sure that I got to wish you a happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” You suddenly realized that you didn’t know his name, “I’m sorry. I never got your name.”

“Steve.”

“Thank you Steve.” He smiled softly and nodded then took your hand he pressed a kiss to the top of it.

“Until next time Little Flower.” He’d said before disappearing back into the party. You’d tried to follow him in but when you got there he was gone.

This. This is the third time you’ve seen him.

It’s the day you’re going to declare which goddess you’re going to take over for, there are three that are ready to move on. The gods and goddesses that the mortals know aren’t what they’ve been told. It’s a name, a title rather than an actual singular god or goddess, although you do live far longer than any mortal would.

Artemis, Leto and Persephone are all ready to move on, to their afterlife.

And Zeus, whose name is Nicholas, has decided that it’s time for you to take your place in his court.


	2. Chapter 2

The ceremony is long and exhausting, but you’re excited to now be a goddess.

You chose Persephone. Your love of spring and flowers had just made the decision feel right.

“Congratulations sweetheart!” Your mother said with a smile, she gives you a tight squeeze then you’re allowed to move around the group, but the one god you’re looking for seems to be missing.

You get lost in the party, being congratulated by the rest of the court. If you don’t pick correctly the Fates won’t allow you become a goddess, you’re grateful you managed to pick correctly. You want to ask someone about Steve, certainly not your Mother but maybe Natasha.

Before you go ask you think better of it. It might bring up questions as to how you know him since he’s not around Olympus often, or for long when he is.

You enjoy the party for a while then wander off on your own, finding yourself in the woods just before dawn. You’ve always loved this time of day, the darkness before the daylight. It’s quiet in the woods, calm and cool, a soft breeze drifting past you. You trace a finger along a petal of one of the closed flowers and watch in awe as it opens to your touch.

“Good morning little flower.”

“Steve.” You smile brightly at the god who’s leaning against a tree. “I looked for you after the ceremony.” You admit, a blush rising to your cheeks.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stay longer. I was needed.”

“I understand.” You pause, he’s never told you which god he is.

“Hades.” He says, answering your unasked question. “I’m the ruler of the Underworld.” His dark jeans and shirt make sense now. You don’t say anything, just looking at him as he waits for your reaction. “Are you afraid?”

“No.” You answer honestly, the thought of the underworld is intriguing. “Is that why you never stay long?”

“Yes, I’m needed there.”

“It must be lonely.” You muse aloud, “Do any of the other gods or goddesses visit you?”

“Occasionally, Aries does the most. And I see Hermes quite a bit.”

“I’ve always imagined the Underworld as a cold, unforgiving place.”

“It can be. For others it’s not. It depends on the type of person you were.” Now you’re really intrigued.

“What is it like for you?” You ask before realizing how personal that question is.

“It’s peaceful.” He says looking thoughtful, “Would you like to continue waking the woods?”

“What?”

“Look down.” You do as he says and are surprised to see lush green grass under your feet. “You’re the goddess of spring now. It’s time to wake the woods, so would you like to?”

“Will you walk with me?” You ask and he nods. The two of you move silently through the woods together, you’re in complete awe of the green springing up around you. You skip, and let out a surprised laugh as flowers and grass bloom up where your feet landed spreading from there. You turn toward Steve with a surprised smile on your face.

“Having fun Little Flower?”

“Very much. May I try something?”

“Yes?” He says hesitantly. You touch his hand and are overjoyed that flowers crawl up his arm. They bloom, and you’re not surprised that they’re white lilies.

“The flower of death.” He says with a small smirk.

The sun has broken over the horizon now and the day is warming. Animals are starting to wake, birds chirping amongst the trees.

“Do you have animals?”

“What?”

“In the Underworld. Are there animals?”

“Yes. Most just passing through but I have a dog.”

“Oh yes! I remember him, he’s black right?”

“You remember him?” Steve looks confused. “From when?”

“When I was six. I was chasing him when I lost Mother.” He looks thoughtful but doesn’t say anything for a moment. “Can I come visit sometime?”

“You’d want to?” Steve asks, clearly surprised.

“I would.”

“Would you like to go now?”

“Yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

Steve pulls your body flush against his then whispers, “Close your eyes.” You look at him puzzled for a second then do as he asks and close your eyes. You feel like the air has been sucked from your lungs and then you can suddenly breathe again, you suck in a breath of air.

“Open your eyes Little Flower.” Steve whispers. You do and you’re stunned by your surroundings, it’s not at all what you imagined.

You’re in a deep wood. The trees are so numerous you can’t see the sky above you. But it’s not like the wood you just left, teeming with life and activity, here’s it’s silent. Even the stream off to your left doesn’t make a sound.

“Wow.” You breathe.

“Do you like it?” Steve asks and you nod, hardly aware that his arm is still wrapped possessively around you. “Would you like to see more?”

“Please.” He offers you his arm, which you take, and he leads you closer to the stream before following it away from where you’d been standing. “It’s so beautiful.” You mutter.

“Be careful Little Flower, looks can be deceiving.” When he sees the confusion on your face he continues, “These woods are full of dangers your wood does not have.”

“Like what?”

“Furies.” A shiver runs down your spine.

“I thought they were gone.”

“Just because they don’t roam your world doesn’t mean they don’t exist.” You grip his arm a little tighter and he rests his free hand on yours. “You’re safe with me.” He promises and when you look up at him you realize you feel more than safe, you feel protected.

Steve continues to lead you along the side of the stream, down toward a wide beach. To the left a house sits, it’s more of an estate with high walls and a sharp tipped gate closed in front of it. A few men with swords roam the beach between two long rows of people. One a calm group, seemingly more confused as to where they are than anything. The other rowdy and loud, terror on many of their faces.

“Are they alive?” You ask, already knowing the answer before he tells you.

“No.”

A group of men burst forth from the rowdy line as you draw nearer. One makes it to your feet and throws himself there on the ground before you.

“Mercy sweet Lady! Mercy!” He cries.

“What did he do?” You ask Steve, wide eyed.

“Child abuser.” Steve answers, his voice tight. Your lip curls into a sneer.

“You dare ask for mercy?” You snarl, “I think not. May the fear and dread you caused in your victims fill you for all of eternity.” A look of horror crosses his face and a wail leaves his lips as Steve’s guards drag him away.

“You are aware you actually cursed him for all of eternity correct?”

“Good.” You snap, glaring after the wailing man, “I was too kind.” You hope he suffers.

“Mmm.” Steve hums, “Maybe you’re less of a flower and more poison ivy.”

“He wanted mercy! For abusing children! Children Steve!”

“Alright Little Flower.” He soothes, “Let’s go inside before you give any more of my subjects eternal damnation.” There’s laughter in his eyes when he looks down at you. He brings you down the hill to the mansion that sits there.

“Was I wrong?” You ask, suddenly worried you’ve done something wrong.

“No Flower.”

“You can call me by my name you know.”

“Do you not like the nickname?” He asks, brow furrowing.

“No, I do. I just, I don’t know. I guess I just wanted to be sure that you knew you could use my name. If you wanted.”

“Thank you.” He says placing his hand on the gate. It swings soundlessly open under his touch. There is a large garden on either side of the walkway, one you could easily stay in for days.

“It’s beautiful.” You say stopping to touch one of the flowers it blooms under your fingertip. “I kind of love that flowers do that now. Will it always happen?”

“When you want it to.” He says, watching you with a gentle smile. You join him back on the path and the pair of you making your way into the house.

There’s too much detail for you to focus on it all. But the general layout of the house is open, you can see all the way through to the back of the house. You can see a kitchen door off to the right, and a grand staircase curls away from you on your left. The floors are a dark marble, your footsteps seem so loud against the floor. It seems like a scared place, you don’t say anything as you take in your surroundings.

“It’s stunning Steve.” You mutter and when you look over at him you see the pride on his face.

“Thank you. It’s nice because it adapts to my needs. So if I suddenly have an influx of guests the house adapts to that.”

“Wow.” You breathe then the wandering starts. Steve follows you around quietly, just watching you as you experience his home.

You end up on a balcony looking out over the water. You talk with him well into the day, staying up far later than you would’ve if you hadn’t been with him. You’re suddenly hit by a wave of exhaustion, you find yourself curling into him and his warmth. His voice falters for a second in the story he’s been telling about him and Ares, a man he calls Bucky, but then he continues and you fall into a deep sleep against him.


	4. Chapter 4

You’re reading a book from Steve’s library the next morning, seated on one of the long couches gently stroking one of Cerberus’ ears. The dog had fallen asleep against your leg long ago but you liked the soft fur under your fingers.

“We have company.” Steve says from the couch next to you. You don’t bother moving from the position you’re in leaned up against him but do look up.

“Persephone.”

“Hermes! Hey.” You’re surprised to see him here. Then again you shouldn’t be since Steve did say he liked to visit.

“Sam.” Steve says giving the messenger god a nod.

“Steve.” Hermes says tensely. “Persephone. Your Mother would appreciate it if you’d come home now.”

“But I just started a new book. What could be so urgent that she sent you to collect me?” You ask reaching for a bookmark.

“I don’t know, but she seemed worried. After all you did disappear from your party two nights ago without telling anyone where you were going.”

“I am not a child.” You argue snapping your book shut.

“Hey don’t kill the messenger.” Hermes says holding his hands up. You sigh loudly then stand.

“Please don’t remove my bookmark. I’ll be back.” You promise as Steve stands next to you.

“You don’t have to.”

“But I want to.” You tell him before rising up onto your toes and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you.” You say softly before moving to Hermes who lifts you off of your feet before taking flight.

This is much less pleasant than your trip to the Underworld where all you had to do was close your eyes, and the company didn’t hurt. Hermes wasn’t quite as graceful on his wings with your added weight. But he is helpful, showing you where the stairs are, although they’re kind of terrifying with all of the souls traveling down them.

You’ll have to see if you can teleport like Steve does, otherwise your next trip down here might not be as easy. You quit paying attention once Hermes leaves the Underworld, now that you know where the entrance is you’re good and before you know it he’s landing on your balcony and gently setting you down.

“Thanks.”

“Yea.” He says with a sharp nod then he lifts off. You wander into your room and are about to head for the bathroom to bathe and prepare for your day. To your surprise a woman is sitting on your bed, she springs to her feet and makes her way to you.

“Persephone. Hi. I’m your High Priestess Daisy.”

“I have a Head Priestess?”

“Yes, I was supposed to greet you here after your party but this is the first time you’ve been back. I’ve been training my whole life to be your High Priestess. I know everything you need to know about being Persephone so if you have any questions please ask.”

“I do have one question, can I teleport?”

“Teleport?”

“Like, um I think it’s Hades.” You feign ignorance, “One second he’s there and the next he’s gone.”

“Oh, no. You can’t, only the big three can do that.” Damnit.

“Who are the big three?”

“Hades, Zeus and Poseidon.”

“Bummer. I feel like that’d be a really helpful skill to be able to have.”

“It would wouldn’t it?” Daisy says with a soft laugh. “Would you like me to come with when when you go see Demeter?”

“No. And I’m going to bathe first.”

“I’ll draw your bath.” She says moving quickly toward your bathroom.

“You really don’t have to Daisy.” It’s strange to have someone who wants to do your bidding. She just shoots you a smile over her shoulder and ignores your protest. It’ll be nice to have someone to ask your questions to, someone whose not going to question you back. Or gossip.

Gods were so gossipy.

“Daisy?”

“Yes my Lady?” She throws you off for a second with the title.

“Um, how often am I supposed to go to the woods?”

“What do you mean?”

“This morning, or yesterday morning? I don’t know, I was walking in the woods and it was turning green and coming to life around me. Anything and everything I touched.” She looks perplexed for a moment before smiling.

“After you meet with Demeter you’ll have to show me.” She says adding some lavender to the steaming bath water in the small pool sized bathtub you now called yours. “How did you do it?”

“I don’t know. Hades was with me and he just told me to wake the woods.” A look of mild alarm crosses her face before she schools her expression at the mention of Steve’s title.

“Interesting.” She muses then scatters the rose petals into the water. “Would you like me to leave so you can bathe?”

“Please.” You agree and she nods then leaves the bathroom. You strip from your long chiton then sink into the hot water.

The lavender and rose petals smell heavenly and you sigh happily as you relax back into one of the carved stone seats.

You don’t understand why everyone is so skittish about Steve. The only thing scary about him is that he carries a sword with him, well that and probably the fact that he’s the ruler of the dead. But he’s been nothing but kind and gentle with you, and you can’t help but wonder when you’ll see him again. You’ve kind of come to love the way his blue green eyes follow your movements, he didn’t think you’d notice how he’d watched you but you had. It made you feel, precious.

You stay in the water far longer than you meant to but the temperature never changes and honestly you’re not in a hurry to get to the lecture that you’re sure is coming your way.

It’s not until Daisy knocks on the door that you actually consider getting out of the water.

“My Lady? You’ve been in there for nearly an hour and Maria has been by twice now for Demeter.” You groan loudly before dunking underwater. You blow out a few bubbles of air before coming back up and climbing out of the warm water. You wrap yourself in a soft robe before heading back into the main part of your new living quarters.

You can’t avoid Mother forever.


	5. Chapter 5

You knock timidly on the door, hoping that your Mother isn’t in her room.

“Come in.” Damnit. You push the door open and find your Mother sitting on the long couch at the foot of her bed. “Sweetheart! How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. Still getting used to being Persephone, the power is kind of exhausting.”

“You’ll get used to it soon enough.” Your Mother assures you with a smile. “Have you eaten?”

“No.” You say almost missing the relieved look that crosses your Mother’s face. You want to ask her about it but change your mind at the last second, closing your mouth before she notices.

“Good. We can have lunch.” She says turning her attention back to you and giving you a bright smile, before standing and moving to her balcony.

Mother’s balcony is one of your favorite places in the world. Not only does it look out over your forest but you can see what you now know is the entrance to the Underworld. She has several large growing plants, apples, lemons, grapes, zucchini, peas, tomatoes, pumpkin, pretty much any fruit or vegetable you could want she grew.

It really was no surprise that you’d become Persephone and loved growing plants of your own. You gently pull an apple from one of your Mother’s trees, taking a bite it’s one of the sweetest most crisp apples you’ve ever tasted, they always are grown to perfection.

Until you bit into the apple you hadn’t realized how hungry you were. Your stomach growls loudly and your Mother laughs.

“You’re not far enough into your transformation into an immortal to not eat for so long Sweetheart.” She admonishes gently.

“Sorry. I didn’t realize how long it had been since I’d eaten.” You admit, “I slept for almost 12 hours but didn’t think to eat.”

“No, no I’m glad you’re able to have lunch with me.” She hurries to assure you. You’re surprised that she hasn’t asked where you’ve been, even if she knows she normally asks. You’re not a child anymore but she’s always going to be your mother and is always going to want to know you’re being safe.

But to you Steve is safe, kind of like a pit bull. Bad reputation but sweet as can be in reality.

It doesn’t take long. You’re only about halfway through your pancakes, with blueberries of course, when she pries again.

“Where did you go after your party?”

“To the woods. I made some flowers and grass grow. It was pretty amazing.”

“You made things grow? No wonder you were so tired!”

“What do you mean?” You ask, confused, shouldn’t you be able to access your gifts already?

“You’re still young, new to all of this. It’s going to take some training for any of your gifts to not drain you of too much energy. You need to be careful these next few weeks until you’re completely trained.”

“Are you going to train me?”

“No that’s your High Priestess’ job.” She pauses the cut she’s making in her pomegranate, “Sweetheart I need to ask you something.” Here it comes.

“Okay.”

“Where you coaxed into using your powers?”

“No, it just sort of happened.”

“So Hades didn’t encourage you to use them?”

“Well, no. I mean he did but I was already making the grass grow before that.”

“You need to be careful. I know he doesn’t live on Olympus but he’s still a god and you can’t trust gods.”

“I know Mother.” You sigh, you’ve been hearing this lecture since you came of age. Gods would try to win your favor due to ‘your innocence and beauty’ but they’d ‘always break your heart and move on before you could blink an eye.’ At least according to Mother they would. You wouldn’t know since she’d rarely let you out of her or Maria’s sight for long. And after she’d nearly killed Dionysus for looking at you wrong the other gods had taken the hint and stayed away. Zeus’ orders, but now that you were also a goddess some of the gods would, once again, see you as fair game.

“I don’t think you do. He’s a very powerful god and it’s easy to get caught up in that.”

“He has been nothing but kind.”

“That’s what I’m worried about!” She cries dropping both her fruit and her knife onto the table with a clatter. “He’s luring you in! I forbid you from seeing him again!” You gape at her. This has to be a joke. She’s forbidding you?

“I’m not hungry.” You snap, standing from the table, turning on your heel you storm off of the balcony, through her rooms and back to yours.

When you throw the door open it hits the wall with a bang startling Daisy.

“My Lady!” She cries but you’re so angry you don’t stop, at least not until you nearly crash into someone else who was waiting on your balcony.

“Woah, down kitty.” Natasha says with a raised brow.


	6. Chapter 6

“Sorry.” You huff flopping down onto the nearest couch.

“Let me guess, your Mother?” Natasha asks sitting down.

“It’s like you know me or something.” You deadpan. You’ve grown up with Natasha, she was only a year older than you and had successfully become a goddess just over a year ago. With her quick thinking and skill with a blade Athena had been a given.

“What is it this time?”

“She just forbade me from seeing someone. When is she going to realize I’m not a child anymore?”

“Who?”

“My Mother!” You cry in irritation, was she not listening?

“Duh.” Natasha says with an eye roll, “I meant who did she ban you from seeing?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Oooh, so it’s a man. God or mortal. Mortal right?” She asks and you shoot her a glare.

“Just drop it Tash.” You plead but this only spurns her on more.

“So if you won’t confirm it’s a mortal it’s a god. Is it Aries? Hermes? Narcissus? Oh god please don’t tell me it’s Cupid.”

“Oh my god you’re never going to drop it are you?”

“Not until you tell me!” She teases in a sing song voice. “Poseidon? Zeus? Apollo?”

“Hades! Okay? It’s Hades!” You cry and she stares at you, her mouth open in surprise. “Besides it’s not like that, he’s kind, and steady. I just like spending time with him, he’s quiet and calm.”

“You know, just because you’ve taken on the title of Persephone doesn’t mean that you have to do everything the original Persephone did. I mean, if everything were the same as our originals I’d have been born out of Zeus’ forehead in full battle gear. Oh, and I’d basically be a spinster.”

“I know that! Are you even listening to me? I literally just said that it wasn’t like that. I think he’s nice, and maybe a little lonely. I mean we’re all up here and he has to be down there all by himself with only Hermes and Ares to visit him.”

“Mmm Ares.” Natasha hums and you shove her with your shoulder.

“I thought you were sweet on Apollo.”

“I am but that Ares isn’t bad to look at either. Hermes has his moments too.”

“Are you sure you didn’t pick Aphrodite?” You tease and she feigns outrage, folding her arms with a huff. You can’t help being reminded of your childhood together when she’d pout after losing a game. Spending some time with Natasha was exactly what you’d needed.

Wanda joins you a half hour later, she’d had her Goddess ceremony mere weeks before you, becoming Hecate. Her magic was already strong before the ceremony and was only going to get better.

You’re grateful Natasha doesn’t mention Steve to Wanda. It’s not that you don’t trust her but gossip runs through the gods faster than water through a river. So the fewer people that know the better. You rarely have secrets, or privacy, and after your Mother, Natasha and Daisy’s reactions to your spending time with Steve you really don’t want to hear it from Wanda too. Eventually you’ll tell her, especially if you continue to spend time with him.

You’re able to ask the two girls some questions about their gifts, Natasha is the more helpful since Wanda is only a few weeks further along than you. She does notice a change, she has less of an appetite and doesn’t get tired as quickly when using her gifts so it’s nice to know that it won’t take too long to notice a change.

“Honestly the more I use my gifts the faster I’ve built an immunity to the side effects.” She tells you with a shrug.

You enjoy spending the rest of the day sitting on the balcony talking. Daisy, Jemma and Melinda bring dinner out onto the balcony. Your Mother also sends Maria with a note that she is not going to let this whole Hades issue go and that you are to come speak with her when you wish to apologize for your rude behavior. Which, you know isn’t going to happen, you have nothing to apologize for.

When Natasha and Wanda leave it’s already dark, and as much as you’d love to go down to the forest again you don’t. You’re exhausted, which doesn’t make sense since you’d slept for so long the day before and didn’t do much today.

“Daisy?”

“Yes my Lady?”

“Can we go to the woods tomorrow?”

“If you wish.”

“If we have time we’ll go. I want to show you where I made it grow.” You tell her with a yawn before changing into a nightgown and climbing onto your giant bed.

Just before you drift off to sleep you catch a whiff of lily’s from outside your window, you smile softly before falling into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

You don’t get back to the woods alone for nearly a week. You were sure that was your Mother’s doing and when you’d ask Daisy she’d told you the truth. That your Mother had threatened her in order to get her to keep a close eye on you.

That got you to Mother’s room quickly.

And got you into yet another fight. You had told her that while she may order Maria around she was to leave Daisy alone. Should she not you’d go directly to Zeus. Mother was pissed but you were beyond caring at that point. She’s being ridiculous.

You had shown Daisy how you’d made the woods wake and she’d been impressed, then had started teaching you more. How to control your gifts for one, you couldn’t go sprouting up grass and flowers all over the place.

To be honest you slipped out of Olympus before the sun rose just to avoid anyone’s knowing glances, and gossiping tongues. Your Mother so sweetly let it spill that you’d been hanging out with Hades, and since then several more gods had come out of the woodwork to woo you. Surprisingly neither Ares nor Hermes were in that group of gods.

“Hello Flower.” His voice comes from behind you, and honest to Zeus its like a fresh breath of air.

“Steve.” You say softly, a smile lighting your face before you even see him.

“It’s been a while. You okay Little Flower?” You turn toward him and nod, it’s so nice to see him again. “Ares told me you fought with Demeter. Was that because of me?”

“No.” You lie but he levels you with a look that tells you he’s calling your bullshit. “Okay not exactly. It might have started out that way but then she threatened Daisy to get her to spy on me. I’m sick of her treating me like a child and I told her so.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” You say harshly and one side of his mouth quirks up in a little smirk. “I am able to decide who I want to spend time with, she doesn’t get to dictate that anymore.”

“I’ve also heard you’ve had many suitors.” He says leaning against the nearest tree, folding his arms across his chest.

“Have you been checking up on me?”

“Maybe a little.” He says not meeting your eyes.

“You could’ve come and visit.”

“I didn’t want to cause you any issues.” He says with a shrug, “Besides, I know how the others gossip.”

“Well I don’t care. I like spending time with you and I don’t care if other people talk.”

“Is that why you snuck out so early?” You can feel a blush rising on your cheeks, he’s got you there.

“I just didn’t want to have to explain where I was going to anyone. And Deimos is driving me a little crazy.”

“Why?”

“Apparently he thinks I’m into the doom and gloom because I’ve hung out with you.” Steve stares at you for a second before throwing his head back and laughing loudly. Not at all the reaction that you were expecting. “I’m glad my irritation is amusing to you.” You huff before turning and stomping away from him.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Steve says wrapping a gentle hand around your wrist. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh, but Deimos is an idiot. Why haven’t you just told him to leave you alone?” He asks gently turning you toward him, his hand sliding down to yours.

“Mother always said to be kind until someone crosses you. Then destroy them.”

“Yea, that sounds like something Demeter would say.” It’s then that you realize that Steve is still holding your hand. You glance down at it and when he realizes it he goes to drop your hand but you hold tight to his.

“I don’t care what the others think. I like you, I think you’ve been very kind to me.”

“I don’t want to cause you trouble.”

“I think I can handle trouble Steve.” You tell him, stepping closer so you can look directly up into his eyes. “I make my own decisions and I like spending time with you. I feel safe with you.”

“My darkness doesn’t scare you?”

“Should it?” Steve studies you silently for a moment, those blue eyes staring into yours.

“It does most people.” He says softly, you don’t move. Still standing there silently looking up at him.

“I’m not most people.” You tell him firmly. He cups your cheek with his left hand and you close your eyes, tilting your face into his hand. You feel his thumb slide across your cheek, so gently you feel like he’s afraid of breaking you.

You’re startled by a deep growl down by your knees, you grasp onto Steve’s arm.

“Cerberus!” Steve snaps and for the first time you see why people might be afraid of him, the dog takes off into the woods. Moments later a female shriek rings out through the woods.

“He won’t hurt anyone will he?”

“Not unless he’s commanded to.” The dog seems to be getting closer and a woman’s voice seems to be trying to calm him. Steve has a protective arm wrapped around you. “Who's there?” He commands and Daisy comes stumbling through the bushes, a growling Cerberus behind her.

“Daisy!” You cry hurrying to the Priestess. “What’s wrong?”

“Your Mother, she found out you were down here and is on her way.”

“Oh Zeus.” You groan, then turn to Steve. “I hate to ask you this. But will you take us with you?”

“To the Underworld?”

“Yes.”

“Both of you?” You look over at Daisy and she gives you a shaky nod.

“If you don’t mind.” You can hear your Mother now, she’s going to come bursting out of the wood fury evident on her face any second now. You take Daisy’s hand and Steve wraps an arm around you. Daisy is clinging to your hand for dear life and you give her a reassuring smile. That’s when Mother comes into the clearing, and just as you expected she looks pissed.

“Close your eyes Flower.” Steve whispers and the next moment is silence.


	8. Chapter 8

When you open your eyes you’re back by the stream in the wood of the Underworld. Daisy seems hesitant to open her eyes but you give her hand a gentle squeeze, “Open your eyes.” You whisper and she does, the second she does her mouth drops open in surprise.

“This can’t be the Underworld.” She mutters, awe clear on her face.

“It is.” Steve assures her with a smile, still holding you close to him.

“I see why you want to stay down here My Lady.” She says slowly spinning in a circle to try and take it all in. You glance up at Steve to see if he noticed he comment and the way he’s looking down at you tells you he did.

“If you’d like I can have Phil give you a tour of the woods, house and gardens.” He offers and Daisy nods.

“Can we go to the house?” You ask, something breaking a branch in the distance suddenly reminds you of the Furies.

“Of course. But remember you are safe with me. I’d never let anything happen to you.”

“I know, I’d just rather not run into anything out here.” He offers you his arm, much like last time, and the two of you lead Daisy down the side of the river. She audibly gasps when she sees the house and wide beach.

“My Lord?”

“Yes Priestess.”

“Can we swim in that water?”

“Not unless you’re alright with losing your soul.” You glance up at him to see if he’s joking. He’s not. “Don’t worry, I have a large pool you can swim in inside the grounds. I’ll make sure Phil brings you there.”

“Thank you My Lord.” Steve nods and the three of you continue in silence. There are still the two lines and still several souls waiting in them. Steve’s guards seem surprised to see you’re back, but also pleased. They all salute you with a closed fist over their hearts and you give them a nod and small smile.

Steve escorts you and Daisy into the grounds and an older man with thinning brown hair greets you.

“My Lord. You summoned me?”

“Yes, Phil this is Persephone and her High Priestess. The High Priestess would like a tour around the grounds if you don’t mind. Answer any questions she may have.”

“Any questions My Lord?”

“Any.” The two share a look that you can’t quite read then Phil offers Daisy his arm.

“High Priestess.” He says.

“Should you need me My Lady just call for me and I’ll be there instantly.”

“Go Daisy, I’ll be fine.” She nods then takes the High Priest’s arm. You and Steve watch as they walk away, Phil already talking about the home.

“Would you like to go back to the library? Your book is there.”

“Not yet. I wanted to apologize.”

“For what Flower?”

“For putting you in this whole mess with Demeter.”

“There’s no need. Demeter has never cared for me. Even warned me to stay away from you before I was a god.”

“What?”

“That first time we met, I wasn’t Hades yet. I’m not that much older than you.”

“How old were you? I remember you being a man.”

“I was 12.”

“How old 12 seems to a six year old.” You muse and Steve laughs softly.

“Do I seem old to you now?”

“No.”

“What do I seem?”

“Strong. Honest. Protective.”

“You really don’t fear me?”

“Why do you seem to find this so hard to grasp? No. I don’t fear you! Do you want me to lie and pretend to be a cowering little princess? Is that what you want? Because if it is I’ll quit bothering you and quit wasting my time!” You fume and Steve has the audacity to chuckle lowly, you round on him to give him another piece of your mind when he pulls you to him pressing his mouth to yours in a bruising kiss.

“I just needed to be sure Flower.” He says softly after pulling away. You blink up at him in a daze. He just kissed you. “Flower?”

“Do it again.” You mumble.

“What?”

“Kiss me again.” You tell him, your hands curling around the back of his neck, you slide your fingers up through his hair and he growls lowly before kissing you again. Pulling your body flush against his, you wrap your arms tighter around his neck and sigh softly. You didn’t think it was like this but now that he’s kissing you you’ve changed your mind.

This is exactly what it is.

You pull away from him this time, breathing hard.

“Do you really want to stay here?” He asks, eyes hopeful and even though you haven’t known him long you answer without hesitation.

“Yes. But Mother would never let it happen.”

“What if she didn’t have a choice?”


	9. Chapter 9

“I don’t understand, what do you mean by she wouldn’t have a choice?”

“If you eat something down here, that was grown here, you have to stay.” Steve explains, “It’s part of the Hades ritual so we can’t back out when we get lonely.”

“Oh. That’s so sad.” You mutter, cupping his cheek with a hand. He rests his hand on yours sliding his thumb across the back of your hand.

“I knew what I was getting into when I chose Hades, Flower.” He soothes, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want.”

“I know. I just have a few questions.” He nods and you slide your hand out from under his and into his hair before you continue, “If you can never leave why have I seen you on earth and in Olympus?”

“I can leave I just can’t leave for long. It’s more like a visit.”

“Would I still be able to visit Olympus?”

“Yes. You just couldn’t stay as long as you wish.”

“What happens if you do?”

“The Furies will come for you. This is your choice my Flower.” He says softly, that’s the first time he’s called you his flower. You like it. “You don’t have to do this.” He reminds you his hand sliding up your forearm before moving it back to your wrist.

“I know. I like it here though. I like being with you.”

“What’s causing you the hesitation?”

“The permanence. I’ve just become a goddess and there’s a lot I don’t know yet.”

“How about this, I’ll give you something grown here, something that will keep, and if you decide you want to live here, if you want to be here with me, you can eat it.”

“You’re not upset?” You ask, looking away from his eyes, you don't want to see the disappointment there.

“Oh Flower, no of course not." He takes your chin in his hand and gently tilts your face up to meet his eyes again, "This is a big decision, I don’t want to pressure you into anything-“ he stops suddenly then looks toward the door. “We have company.”

“Not again.” You groan.

“It’s not Hermes this time.” He warns and you take that to mean it’s probably not someone friendly. You bury yourself into his side, seeking the comfort and protection you find there. Steve’s arm wraps possessively around you and Cerberus stands in front of his master, growling fiercely.

You shouldn’t be surprised when she comes storming into his home, but you are. Mother looks furious and your fingers grasp the back of Steve’s shirt, anxiety coursing through you.

“Hades!” She shrieks, “Release my daughter! Release her now!”

“Hello Demeter.” Steve says coolly, and Mother sneers back at him.

“Did you not hear me?”

“I did. But as you can see I’m not holding your daughter, she’s here of her own free will.”

“You’ve bewitched her!”

“Mother enough.” You sigh, and her gaze snaps to you.

“And you. Letting him fool you like this! I’ve warned you about Gods before!” She rages reaching over the growling Cerberus she grabs your arm and yanks you away from Steve. You pull your arm from her grasp and move back to Steve’s side.

“Demeter enough!” He roars and your eyes widen in surprise. “Do you think your daughter is stupid?” He growls.

“Of course not!”

“Then why do you treat her as if she is?” Your Mother’s mouth opens in surprise. “If you raised her right then you should have nothing to fear.”

“She belongs with me.”

“No.” Steve snarls, “Persephone is able to choose for herself.”

“Darling.” Your Mother croons reaching out for you. You study her face, the desperation there is something you’ve never seen before.

“I’ll come back in three days.” You tell her, your head held high. “I want to spend some time here, with Steve.”

“So you’re going to abandon me for him?” She sneers, her emotions changing on a dime.

“No Mother. I’m doing what is going to make me happy. I want to continue to have a relationship with you but if you’re going to behave like this I have no desire to keep a relationship.”

“What a wonderful way to treat your Mother.” She snarls, you don’t respond, simply lacing your fingers through Steve’s and wrapping your other hand around his forearm. “You will regret this!” She warns angrily. This seems to be the last straw for Steve.

“Demeter out!” He commands and as if she’s been pulled by a wire she goes sliding back and out the doors she’d burst into. “You are not welcome in my kingdom any longer. Should you set foot in the Underworld again within the next three days the Furies may lay claim to you.” Demeter’s eyes widen and then she’s gone, Steve sighs loudly and you look up at him in concern. “I’m sorry Flower. I shouldn’t have lost my temper.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” You assure him, raising up onto your toes to press a kiss to his cheek. He smiles lightly down at you.

“Where would you like to go next?”

“The pool sounded nice.” You hum.

“The pool it is.” He says with a grin.


	10. Chapter 10

The three days fly by. You really enjoy getting to know Steve and be with him, the Underworld really does feel like home.

Even his home gave you your own rooms, Steve brought you there and you’d been in complete awe of them. Most specifically the bathroom.

The floor is a shiny black marble, with a long black marble bench in front of a white marble vanity that was built directly into the wall. The tub is a huge round tub set in the middle of the bathroom with the shower to the right and a separate toilet behind a door to the left. You’d been awestruck by the beauty of it.

You wished you’d told your Mother that you’d be back in a week rather than in 3 days, you didn’t want to leave.

“Why did I promise I’d be back?” You pout, your hands on Steve’s chest, his resting on the small of your back.

“Because you love your Mother.”

“She’s acting crazy.”

“Fear makes us do strange things.”

“Please come visit me this time.” You plead, “Even if it is only for a few hours, we could have dinner.”

“You don’t mind the gossip?”

“I think we’re beyond gossip Steve. Mother is going to have told everyone that her daughter is a traitor and has chosen Hades over her. I don’t know if you’re prepared for how vindictive she can be.”

“She needs to be careful. She may be older than I am but I’m still higher in the court than she is.”

“You won’t do anything to her will you?”

“Not unless she hurts you my Flower.”

“She’d never hurt me.”

“Not physically maybe.” He has a point there. “Here, I got you something.” He pulls something out of his pocket and when he holds it up you see it’s black velvet bag, it’s smaller than your palm. “It’s seeds.” He tells you with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Pomegranate seeds, the same ones that the first Persephone ate when she was here.” You pluck the bag of seeds from his hand and tuck it into the pocket of your skirt.

“I’ll keep them with me at all times.” You promise.

“You should only need to eat one but I’d do a few just to be safe.” He tells you and you nod.

“Thank you Steve.” You mutter, you don’t want to leave but it’s time. If you don’t you’re not sure what Mother will do. You raise up on your toes, holding onto his shirt you press a kiss to his lips.

No matter how often you’ve kissed him these last three days it still thrills you to feel his lips against yours.

“Alright my Little Flower, it’s time. Close your eyes.” He whispers.

You rest your head to the center of his chest then close your eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

You’re called to court almost the second you get back. It’s more like the second Steve has left, after pressing another kiss to your lips, one that Daisy has the tact to pretend she didn’t see. You’re anxious, you don’t know Zeus, you’ve really only seen him a couple times. So being called to see him isn’t really a thrilling prospect.

You enter the throne room, Zeus is sitting on the tallest chair at the end of the room and you force a deep breath before walking across the huge room. You drop into a low curtesy, one you’d seen your Mother do before. Right foot extended out in front of you, just your toes touching the ground. Knee straight, bend at the hips, arms sweeping back palms down like a bird about to take flight. Eyes down, left knee bent just slightly to help keep your balance you hold the position until Zeus’ deep voice rings out.

“Rise.” You do as he says but keep your eyes down, looking at the floor. “Persephone. There’s been quite a bit of drama surrounding you lately hasn’t there?”

“Yes Zeus.”

“Tell me, what’s going on?”

“My Lord?” You’re confused, why would he care about your little drama with Mother?

“Demeter was in here but I want your side of the story.”

“There isn’t much to tell My Lord.” You tell him, “I’ve been spending time with Hades and Mother, I mean Demeter, doesn’t approve.”

“Start from the beginning Persephone.” He chides and you nod.

“I met him when I was 6, he helped me find Demeter and her High Priestess. Then again on my coming of age, he gave me a glass violet flower. I saw him again after I became Persephone, he was at the celebration and we talked but then I spent the next day with him in the Underworld.”

“Did you eat anything?” Zeus interrupts.

“No.”

“Continue.”

“Well, Demeter sent Hermes to come and get me and I didn’t see Hades again until three days ago. I spent the last three days in the Underworld with him.”

“I’m assuming you ate?”

“Yes, but nothing that was grown there.”

“So you know the rule?”

“I do My Lord.” You affirm the small bag in your pocket suddenly feeling very heavy.

“Do you know why I called you here?” He asks and you shake your head. “Demeter came in here yesterday in a panic. She was claiming that Hades had kidnapped you.” Your jaw drops open in shock, she did what! “But since you’re back on Olympus I have a feeling she may have been exaggerating.”

“She’s lying My Lord! St- Hades didn’t kidnap me! I asked him to take me to the Underworld, both times!” You cry, you’re furious, how could she do this to you? To Steve!

“Calm down Persephone.” Zeus orders and you clench your jaw to keep from continuing your angry rant. “I need to speak to Hades. I want all sides of the story.” You nod once, just barely keeping your rage in check. “You are dismissed.”

“Thank you My Lord.” You turn on your heel and head for the doors. Just before you reach them he calls after you.

“Oh and Persephone. You are not to speak to Demeter or have any contact with her for the next three days.” He commands, and you’re more than a little annoyed that he’s cut you off from the source of your rage.

So instead you head for Natasha’s room. Daisy chasing after you in surprise trying to find out what happened with Zeus, Steve and Phil had completely won her over so she’s clearly concerned. You pound on Natasha’s door and are thankful when the door opens.

“Persephone. Come in.” Melinda says stepping aside, you hurry into the room.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Natasha asks, standing from the couch she and Wanda had been lounging on.

“Sorry for the interruption.” You growl, grabbing a glass and filling it with wine.

“No it’s okay. What’s going on?” Wanda asks, she too looks concerned.

Then it all comes pouring out. From your first meeting of Steve, to your Mother lying to Zeus and you being called to the throne room. Then you tell them all about your relationship with Steve, and how you were falling in love with him.

Your friends listen through the whole thing, they react exactly how you need them to, with outrage at your Mother and joy at your romance with Steve.

You’ve calmed down when there’s a knock on the door. You, Natasha and Wanda all stop talking and stare at the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Melinda opens the door and your heart is in your throat. To your surprise Ares is standing outside the door, a large African American man with him.

“Ah, Mack. Go let Steve know we’ve found her.” He says with a smile and his High Priest nods then turns and heads down the hall. “Ladies.” He says with a nod, sauntering into Natasha’s room. You’ve never seen him up close before, he’s got these bright blue eyes, a square jaw and surprisingly easy smile.

“What’s going on?” Wanda asks, looking concerned.

“Steve’s been lookin’ all over for Persephone. Ever since he got called up to talk to Zeus.”

“Is he okay?” You ask standing, fingers twisting together anxiously. 

“Yea. Worried about you. Thought you might be in a rage.” He chuckles, “Clearly he doesn’t know you as well as he thinks he does.”

“Oh no. He does. She’s just been here long enough to calm down.” Natasha says with a grin over at you. “I’m surprised that she’s calmed at all.”

“You do realize I’m right here?” You huff.

“We do Sep, we do.” Natasha placates passing you a new glass of wine. Your take it with a grumble of thanks causing not only your friends but Ares to laugh.

The door comes flying open and you nearly spill your drink you’re so startled.

“Flower.” Steve breathes reaching for you and you move easily into his arms. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m sorry that she’s doing this.”

“None of this is your fault.” He soothes, a hand cupping the back of your head as your arms wrap around his waist pulling you flush to him.

“Are you in trouble with Zeus?” You ask softly.

“No. Demeter will be but he hasn’t spoken to her yet. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He tells you, as you pull away enough for him to look down at you, “He said you were angry.”

“Oh she was.” Wanda says interrupting your conversation. Honestly, you’d forgotten the other three were there. Both of your friends are looking at you with teasing eyes and Ares looks more than a little thrilled.

“Forgive me, I’m Steve.” He reaches a hand out to your friends who, with a quick surprised glance at one another give him polite smiles. Natasha reacts first, standing and making her way over.

“I’m Athena. If you hurt her I’m coming for your head. I don’t care who you are.” She tells him with a firm handshake.

“Understood.”

“And that’s if there’s anything left after I’m done with you.” Wanda says, “Hecate.”

“I’d like to assure you both I have no intentions of hurting her. Besides, if I did I don’t think there’d be anything left of me for you to take revenge on. The first time she came to the Underworld she cursed a man for all eternity.”

Ares, Wanda and Natasha all stare at you in surprise.

“Woah.” Ares breathes and you can feel the blush rising on your cheeks. “You little badass. I think I just fell in love.” He jokes.

“Sorry, I’m already taken.” You tease back and Steve presses a kiss to the crown of your head.

“Ew. We get it you guys are totally into each other.” Nat gripes with a good natured smile.

It’s nearly an hour later before someone summons you back to Zeus’ courtroom. This time you’re clinging to Steve’s hand like you’re a drowning woman and he’s your lifeline. You halt outside the doors, Steve stops a few steps ahead of you then turns toward you.

“It’s going to be okay.” He whispers, and looking up into his eyes you want to believe him but you also kind of want to throw up you’re so anxious. Steve presses a soft kiss to your knuckles then slowly backs into the door, pushing it open with his back his eyes never leaving yours.

Here you go.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve leads you to the front of the room, to his chair that’s just below Zeus’ on the left hand side. He directs you to a spot a bit behind his chair on the right side. Steve sits down and you place your hand on his shoulder. Just needing to ground yourself somewhere. His hand gives yours a gentle squeeze before he places it back on the arm of his chair.

Mother comes stalking in, her head held high. She ignores both you and Steve focusing her attention on Zeus before bowing lowly.

“Rise.” Zeus doesn’t sound as friendly as he did last time. Mother does as asked and you grip Steve’s shoulder tighter. “Demeter. I have found your statements that your daughter was kidnapped by Hades to be false.”

“He’s bewitched her My Lord. Can’t you see that?” Mother argues and you’re shocked. She does realize she’s talking to Zeus right?

“Demeter. I understand that she’s your daughter but you have to realize that she’s a goddess now. That she is allowed to make her own mistakes.”

“He’s dangerous.”

“Yes. I am.” Steve agrees, his voice low, “Especially when I’m being threatened.” He growls and Mother has the good sense to shut up.

“Demeter.” Zeus sighs, “You need to stop. Not only is Hades a higher member of my court but a trusted one as well. Should Persephone wish to spend time with him she is welcome to.” You can see the way Mother’s jaw is set and you know this isn’t over, not by a long shot.

“She is a child!” She cries and you reach for your pocket, your fingers wrap around the soft black bag that Steve gave you. “My child!” You open the bag and feel for a couple of the seeds, “She’s spent no time in Olympian society,” You pluck a few of the seeds from the bag and roll them between your fingers inside your pocket. “Spending all of her time in her room or with him!” She practically spits the last word with a disdainful glare over at Steve. It’s in that moment that you take the seeds from your pocket.

“You can’t go back.” Steve warns gently, attempting not to draw attention to what you’re doing,how he even knows without looking at you you’re not sure. Unfortunately his little comment does exactly that, both Zeus and Demeter bring their attention to you, Mother’s mouth dropping in horror.

“Don’t do this! Don’t abandon me!” She cries falling to her knees and reaching for you.

“Will you stop with this nonsense and let me choose how to live my life?” You ask, and though she nods you know Mother far better than that. “Liar.” You accuse and place the seeds in your mouth. A bite and the juice hits your tongue, the flavor is sharper than you were expecting. A bit like a cherry but more, you swallow the seeds. Your gaze meets Steve’s and all you see is adoration, affection, trust, and something that feels a lot like love, there in the depths of his almost crystal blue eyes.

“What have you done?” Mother’s voice is full of horror but both Zeus and Steve are smiling at you.

“Congratulations Persephone.” Zeus says.

“Congratulations?” What is he talking about?

“You’re now the Queen of the Underworld.” He tells you happily as Steve stands and moves toward you. As it registers your mouth slowly drops open.

“I’m what?”


	14. Chapter 14

You blink at Zeus in surprise. You knew that the original Persephone had been the Queen of the Underworld but you had no idea that eating the fruit would make you the new Queen.

Did that mean you were married to Steve?

Did you have new gifts?

Did you just move higher into Zeus’ court?

Was Mother now in a higher position too?

Was the world really spinning so fast or was it just you?

“Flower?” Steve’s voice breaks through the fog, “You okay?”

“Steve.” You mumble, grasping his arms tightly. This is too much, you can’t breathe. You didn’t think this would feel like such a big change but something is different for sure.

“Take her to the Underworld.” Zeus commands, and you’re vaguely aware of Steve sweeping you off of your feet.

You can hear Mother protesting in the background.

“You are not welcome in the Underworld Demeter.” Steve snaps before his eyes meet yours again, softening instantly. “Close your eyes Flower.” You do and moments later you feel relief.

It’s like you’d been trying to breathe in a room that was on fire and had just been brought into the fresh air.

“You okay Flower?” Steve asks as you suck in air.

“I’m okay.” You affirm after sucking in a few deep breaths of air. “I’m okay.” He starts to walk then, still carrying you, one arm wrapped around your back and the other under your knees.

“You scared me Flower. You’re sure you’re okay?”

“I promise. What do you think happened?”

“I can only guess, but when I took the fruit I was here, I’m wondering if you need to be here when you eat the fruit since this is where it was grown.” He ponders, his voice is soothing as it rumbles through you, your body rocking back and forth as he walks you to the house.

“You can put me down.”

“Not a chance. I’m not going to put you down until there’s a bed under you.”

“I’m fine.”

“Flower, you’re falling asleep as I walk.” Steve points out and you force your eyes back open in an attempt to prove him wrong, but gods you’re tired. “It’s alright, I’ve got you.” He whispers passing through the gate and into the quiet garden.

“Can we stay out here?” You ask, your tired eyes catching glimpses of flowers with each long blink.

“If I could stay with you I’d say yes but right now I have things to attend to. And I need to send Phil to get whatever you want from your rooms and Daisy.”

“Another time though?” You mumble.

“Another time.” He promises before gently setting you down on a soft bed, he presses a kiss to your forehead but you cling to the top of his shirt then pull his lips back to yours.

You can feel his smile against your mouth as he kisses you back. He doesn’t linger but it’s enough. You sigh happily and curl into a ball on your side, a blanket covers you before Steve whispers, “I’ll be back soon Flower. Just sleep.” You hum your agreement then doze off.

It feels like minutes later that you wake but it’s dark outside. It’s dark in the room too, the only light coming from a large fireplace. You sit up and can see Steve sitting there, staring into the fire.

You slip off of the bed, one that you now see is his, and silently make your way toward Steve. You rest your hands on his shoulders for a second before kneading the tight muscles you find there. Steve groans softly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” His voice is gruff and tired.

“You didn’t.” You assure him, one of his hand comes to rest on yours, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Are you alright?”

“I am.” He doesn’t sound convincing but you let it go. If he wants to talk about it hopefully he will. You slide forward, wrapping your arms around his shoulders until your hands are resting on his chest. Your face next to his you press a gentle kiss to his jawline just below his right ear.

“Come to bed with me?” You whisper lowly. He turns his face toward yours and he presses a kiss to your lips, gods you love him. Steve pulls away then searches your face for a moment before standing and letting you lead him to the bed.

It’s only now that you realize that he’s wearing pajama pants and a T-shirt, and you can’t help but wonder if he was uncertain about joining you in his bed. You crawl across the bed, burrowing under the covers, the cool night air drifting into the room chills you further away from the fire. Steve moves next to you and once you’ve both lie down you slide into his side.

“Is this okay?” You ask quietly.

“More than.” He agrees his hand resting on the center of your back. You hum happily then fall into a content sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

It’s bliss, being in the Underworld with Steve. It’s only been a few weeks but you’re comfortable here, and you’re happy. You’d bombarded him with questions about becoming the Queen of the Underworld, his Queen.

Apparently it did mean you were now higher in Zeus’ court, Mother was not. Being the Queen of the Underworld didn’t mean that you were married to Steve but it might as well have. You spent every night together, you sleep soundly curled into his side and love waking next to him his fingers are usually tangled in your hair.

He almost always wakes before you do, those rare mornings, like this one, that you wake first are precious as you get to study him as he sleeps. The small wrinkle between his eyebrows is barely visible, his lashes are long and he always seems so young in his sleep. Steve lets out a loud snore and you giggle, knowing he’s awake at the over exaggerated noise. His right eye peeks open and he shoots you a sleepy smile unable to keep up the façade.

“Good morning Flower.” His voice thick with sleep.

“Good morning.” You give him a soft kiss, one that he deepens holding you tightly to him.

“Gods you’re beautiful.” Steve mutters looking up at you with a smile on his face.

“You’re pretty handsome yourself.” He hums softly as you run your fingers through his hair. “Do you think we could go up to Olympus today?”

“Possibly. Is everything okay?” His brow furrows and you smooth a finger over the crease between them.

“Yes, I just want to visit Natasha and Wanda. Make sure that they know I’m doing well. And I was hoping we could go for a walk in our woods.”

“Our woods?”

“I mean, it is where we met really.” You say, a blush rising on your cheeks.

“I like it.” He says before sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “I do have a few things to deal with out on the beach but we can go after.”

“Can I come?” He hasn’t let you down to the beach since that very first day when you’d cursed that horrible man. He glances at you over his shoulder looking thoughtful.

“You have to promise to stay with me the whole time and if I tell you to go, go.”

“I promise.” You agree and he nods then climbs out of bed and heads to the bathroom. You change while he’s in there into a dark blue chiton, when he comes back out of the bathroom he offers you a hand and you head down to the beach.

Once there you meet the men and one woman who run the beach. DumDum, Jacques, Pinky, Monty, Peggy, Jim, Junior, Happy Sam and Gabe. They work well together, almost like they share a brain, it’s truly incredible to watch.

The rowdy part of the beach doesn’t even try to mess with Peggy which, knowing what kind of monsters are over there, is extremely impressive. Especially since she’s not exactly a small woman.

Steve is in his element down here, basically commanding the guards like troops in battle. Putting pressure on the rowdy crowd in some places, easing back in others. It’s really quite fascinating. The calm group is actually quite friendly and you have a lovely conversation with an older woman with a gentle smile who had been comforting a young boy. A few others stare at you but other than a few nods and smiles most of them seem to be afraid of you. Okay, so maybe it’s not you but the Lord of the Underworld who has them on edge as he prowls the sand beside you. Keeping you between him and the safer of the two crowds.

After a few hours down at the beach Steve has to leave you alone. A group of souls had decided to make a run for it; to escape their punishment.

Once he’s gone an old man, waves you over to him. You go hesitantly, knowing that if by some chance he isn’t as safe or friendly as he looks no one is going to notice you need help right away.

“Goddess?” His voice is raspy and cautious.

“Persephone, please.”

“I couldn’t dare Goddess.” He says with a meaningful glance in Steve’s direction.

“Understood. Can I help you with something?”

“I just wanted to know, how do you know who goes in which line?”

“I don’t. Hades and his guard do, I just like to spend time down here.”

You don’t have to look to know Steve is coming, the man’s widening eyes had told you enough. You reached for his hand without turning.

“So it is true.” The man wheezes.

“What is?” You ask, somewhat startled by his reaction, he’d been merely thoughtful moments ago.

“That Hades has stolen Persephone.” Steve’s hand tightens in yours.

“Does it look I’m here against my own free will?” You ask, one brow raised.

“No! No Goddess but it would explain the crops.”

“The crops?” You ask him in confusion.

“None of the crops will grow anymore. It was proclaimed by the Goddess Demeter that no crops would grow until Lord Hades Of the Underworld returned her daughter.”


	16. Chapter 16

You almost feel bad. You’d been so stunned by what the old man had told you that you’d shrieked,

“What!”

“She-she-“ The old man stammers, his eyes wide and the group around him are all watching you anxiously.

“It’s alright.” Steve assures the old man. “Thank you for telling us.” He says gently taking your arm and leading you away from the crowd. Peggy and DumDum had come toward you after your outburst but Steve waves them away. You’re so angry you can’t even think straight. You storm up the beach and into the walls of the garden making it to the pond before Steve even tries to speak to you.

“Little Flower?” He soothes.

“No. Do not Little Flower me right now Steve.” You snap as you begin to pace, the lush grass blooming beneath your feet. “She’s lost her mind! She’s holding the entire world hostage until I come back! What kind of Mother does that? Shouldn’t she just be happy that I’m happy? Shouldn’t the fact that I’m with the man I love, in a place I love be enough for her?” When Steve doesn’t answer you glare up at him. “Shouldn’t it?” You demand and he gives his head a little shake before smiling down at you. “What!” You snap.

“You just said you love me.” His voice is soft and his eyes shining. His reaction takes you by surprise, completely derailing your anger.

“Well, yea. Of course I love you.” You’re surprised that he didn’t know. “I’m here with you aren’t I?”

“I love you too, which is why we need to make a deal with Demeter.”

“No.” You sneer folding your arms over your chest.

“Flower.” He says lowly, “She’s making all of the world suffer.”

“But if I go back to her I’ll suffer!”

“I’ll come and visit while you’re away, and I know you miss Athena and Hecate.”

“I don’t want her to win!”

“Flower, she’s not winning okay? You’re the Queen of the Underworld.” He takes your hand and presses it to his chest, “You’re my Queen. Nothing she can do can change that. So you have to go spend time in Olympus, good. Get away from this dark, lonely place. Go to the parties, I’ll see you there, spend time with Hecate and Athena, get to know Hermes and Ares. I’ll come see you when I can, but if she starves the whole world I’ll never get to rest. It’ll overrun the Underworld and even if you’re here with me it won’t matter because we won’t get to spend any time together.”

“What about the Furies?”

“Zeus can work out a deal with The Fates, they’ve been known to make deals before so we should try. Besides, The Fates need balance as much as we do and they control the Furies.” You sigh heavily, knowing he’s right but not wanting to admit it. Steve cracks a small smile and pulls you to him wrapping an arm around your neck he presses a rough kiss to the side of your head. You wrap your arms around his waist and close your eyes, seconds later you’re back in Olympus. Your room is unchanged, clearly unlived in but still as tidy as the day you’d left. But it doesn’t feel like home anymore, there are no traces of Steve or the life you’ve built together.

“How often will you be able to come visit?” You ask anxiously not moving from his embrace.

“Let’s go see if we can meet with Zeus.” Steve says tensely and when you look up at him you see he’s looking out your balcony doors. When you follow his gaze you’re stunned the earth is scorched and brown, there’s not an inch of green in sight.

“Oh my gods.” You whisper, horror evident in your voice. “What has she done Steve? He’s going to kill her for this.”

“No, no he won’t Flower but we have to go, now.” The urgency in his voice is a cause for concern, Steve is usually so even keel so the fact that he’s alarmed is alarming on its own.

You follow his lead out of your room and down the hallway heading, not for the throne room but for Zeus’ personal rooms instead. It feels like only seconds later that you’re outside of Zeus’ room, Steve pounding his fist on the ornate door.


	17. Chapter 17

“I was wondering when you two would show up.” Zeus says from his couch, a stern looking man is standing behind him, “Talbott, get The King and Queen of the Underworld something to drink.” Zeus orders lazily. His High Priest does as he asks and pretty much shoves a drink into your hand.

“Are you not concerned about what’s going on out there?” Steve asks putting his drink on the table to his left. He then plucks yours from your hand and places it next to his.

“Should I be?”

“Have you not looked out the window?” You ask, shocked at his lack of concern, the scorched, dead earth is obvious.

“I have, I just don’t see how it’s my issue. I’m not the Goddess of the Harvest.” He actually has the gall to sound bored.

“Zeus! She’s killing the whole world! She’s going to overrun the Underworld!” Steve snaps, you’ve never seen him like this. He’s furious, and barely holding it together. “Why is it that Persephone and I are more concerned by this than you are? These are your subjects!” He snarls stalking closer to where Zeus is lounging.

“I can’t make that grass grow.” He says before taking a drink of his wine and you gasp.

Zeus can’t make things grow, but you can.

Steve looks at you startled and seems to understand exactly what’s going on in your head. His face clouds over and he’s about to say something when you turn on your heel and dash from the room.

“Flower! No! Wait!” Steve catches your wrist in his hand. “You have to be very careful you don’t use too much energy. You’re too new.”

“I can save them.”

“Not without sacrificing yourself.” He argues. “If you don’t you won’t be able to save enough. I can’t let you do this.” The look in his eyes is desperation. “I’d rather lose you to her than let you do this.”

“Just let me try.” You beg, “I don’t want to have to be stuck up here without you.” He doesn’t say anything, just holds your hand tightly in his.

“The second I think you’re using too much energy I’m stopping you.” He says and you nod, then keeping your hand in his you go outside.

Taking a deep breath you slowly let it out then close your eyes and start to make things grow. The grass turns a lush green, plants spring back up, flowers bloom and crops grow. You’re starting to feel sick to your stomach, and maybe a little dizzy.

“Stop! Stop her!” You’re pretty sure you hear Mother’s voice but you don’t open your eyes and you don’t stop.

You can hear a struggle going on behind you but you do your best to ignore it. It seems like Mother wants to stop you from making things grow again and Steve is stopping her from doing that.

“She’s going to kill herself!” She shrieks, and the world tilts dangerously.

“Flower.” Steve’s voice is soft as his rough hands cup your face. “Flower you’ve gotta stop. Open your eyes Flower.” He murmurs and you blink your heavy eyelids open. “Hi Flower.” He breathes and you smile tiredly at him.

“Did I do it?”

“You did enough Little Flower.”

“I don’t understand.” You mumble.

“Look.” He says jerking his chin behind you. You do as he says and are surprised to see Mother, in nearly the same pose you’d just been in. Her eyes are closed, her mouth slightly open, her arms reaching out and crops are flourishing in the gardens. You watch her as her powers flow easily from her fingers, you lean back into Steve, his arms wrapping around your waist as your back rests against his front.

“She’s agreed.”

“What?” You ask looking up at him over your shoulder.

“I told her we wanted to make a deal. That you’d spend part of your year up here, that I could come and visit anytime I want. I didn’t want to make the full deal without your input.”

“Thank you.” You hum, “Can I sleep now?”

“Yea Flower. You can sleep. I’ll bring you to your room.” He whispers pressing a kiss to the crown of your head. “When Persephone wakes we will send for Demeter.” Steve tells Maria before, once again sweeping you off of your feet and carrying you to your room.


	18. End

A few hours later you wake, feeling much better than you did prior. Steve is sitting on the side of the bed, a book in his lap, one hand woven together with yours. When you sigh softly, stretching he smiles down at you.

“Good morning Flower.” He says, closing the book. “Are you feeling better?”

“I am.” You reach over your head and let out a whine as you stretch. “Are you ready to deal with Demeter?”

“I am if you are.” He says before dragging you up and into his lap. “But first,” he presses a kiss to your lips, his mouth moving against yours. “I’m so proud of you.” He mutters against your lips.

“Why?”

“You brought life back to the people. Imagine that, the Queen of the Underworld brought life to the world.” He smiles kissing your jaw.

“I wish I could’ve done more.”

“We will. We’ll make sure this doesn’t happen again.” He promises, “Phil.” He says loudly, then the door opens and his Priest comes in.

“Yes, My Lord?”

“Please send Daisy for Demeter. I want you to ask for an audience with Zeus.” Phil nods and Steve kisses you again.

“Why do you want an audience with Zeus?”

“He needs to be involved. If we’re going to ask The Fates to let you stay up here for a period of time he needs to be the one to ask. Also, I don’t want Demeter to be able to back out.”

You sit together quietly, your legs over his right one as you sit on the bed between his thighs. His hands rest on your hip, yours around the back of his neck. You rest your head on his left shoulder, after a few minutes you sigh deeply.

“We should go.”

“We should.” He agrees.

It’s not pretty. Mother argues for more time, and you nearly walk out twice, the only thing stopping you from doing exactly that is Steve. He’s brilliant, persuasive and works a deal to your benefit. One that you can agree with.

You’ll spend six months on Olympus and six months in the Underworld. During your time here you wouldn’t stay in the Underworld longer than three days at a time and would only visit twice a month. Steve could spend as much time on Olympus with you as he wanted, which granted wouldn’t be enough but you’d take what you could get. Mother may come and visit you in the Underworld once a month but you or Steve may rescind that invitation at any time.

Mother agrees.

Zeus agrees.

The Fates agree.

It’s a miracle.

You argue for your six months in the Underworld to start now and come back in March. To your relief Mother agrees to this as well. You think she’s relieved to know she’s going to get you back for a while each year. Even if you are in love with a god that she doesn’t approve of, but again, you don’t care.

You and Daisy go back to the Underworld with Steve and Phil that night, she seems to be pleased with the arrangement too, you know it can’t be easy to be your High Priestess.

The first time you have to leave him is going to be hard, you know this, but at least you’ll get more than three months like the first Persephone. And you’ve still got six months before you have to be back to Olympus and you’re going to make the most of your time with Steve.

He’s sitting in a chair, staring into the fire like he was that first night, how long ago it seems. He wraps an arm around your waist and you slide into his lap easily.

“Flower?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m so proud of you.” He says softly, looking up at you. “I still, I can’t believe that you chose me.”

“It’s me that doesn’t deserve you.” You tell him, your hands sliding through his hair. “I love you Steve. I love you with everything I’ve got.”

“I love you too my Flower.” He says pulling your lips down to his.

Maybe it was written by the Fates for you to be his Queen. Maybe he was why you chose Persephone.

Whatever it was, you loved and you were loved and he, and this life, was exactly what you needed.


End file.
